1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering column holding structure in an automobile, more particularly relates to a steering column structure where a column lower bracket of the steering column holding structure is avoided to be moved rearward even through a brake lever of a foot pedal or the like is moved rearward when the automobile forwardingly bumps against something, thereby refraining a steering wheel rotatably connected with the steering column from moving toward a driver on the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general steering column holding structure S' is known as the structure shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the general steering column holding structure S' is located at rear end of an automobile in relation to a brake lever of a foot pedal, and including column lower bracket 403 which holds a steering column 2.
The column lower bracket 403 includes: a column holding section 431 holding the steering column 2; and a pair of protruding sections 433, 433. The pair of protruding sections 433, 433 protrude from the column holding section 431 toward left end and right end of the automobile, respectively. The pair of protruding sections 433, 433 are to be connected with a column holding frame of the automobile.
In addition, the protruding sections 433, 433 are formed with a pair of through holes 432a, 432a, respectively. In this connection, the column lower bracket 403 is attached to the column holding frame of the automobile in a manner such that the protruding sections 433, 433 are connected with the column holding frame by bolts inserted into the through holes 432a, 432a.
However, in the general steering column holding structure S', when the automobile forwardingly bumps against something, a brake lever 1 of a foot pedal is moved rearward, then the brake lever 1 is able to hit the protruding section 433 of the column lower bracket 403. As the result, the motion of the brake lever 1 is transferred to the steering column 2 by means of the column lower bracket 403, thereby moving a steering wheel rotatably connected with the steering column 2 rearward. Namely, the steering wheel is moved toward a driver in the automobile, then the clearance between the driver and the steering wheel is reduced.
To avoid the result stated above, it is required to redesign for arranging the brake lever 1 and/or the column lower bracket 403 so that the brake lever 1 does not reach to the column lower bracket 403 even if the brake lever 1 is moved rearward.